My Dear First Love
by Tuxita
Summary: A colletion of poems about first love, heartbreaking first love. Sequel is called Deep Inside My Soul, HGSBpoems and
1. Dream of you

**Dream of you**

I dream of you last night

the fourth time this week.

Why do you haunt my soul?

Why do I think of you,

when you don't do so?  
You were the only king

of my heart, my dear heart!

I tell each day I have forgot you

but my dear heart tell me not.

Please, go away!

Can't you see what you're doing to me?

Can't you see I'm dying

Can't you see!

I want to move on,

No more hurt, no more distrations

No more...

I'm not the same you once met,

I'm not lonely anymore,

I'm not a naive girl,

I have my life back, then

why do you still haunt my soul,

my thoughts, my body...?

I said once goodbye,

want to say it again, but

the butterflies in my belly don't.

Why do you have this affect on me!

Go away, I'm not the same,

I want to get over and love again.

I have much to fight for,

many goshts in my mind

don't need another one!

Leave, oh, please leave!

I can't love you, you don't!

Go...oh...please go.

---

**Please review and I might say who are the two people in the poem.**

**Tuxita**


	2. In the veil of darkness

_Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING, NEVER DID , Never WILL!_

_A/N: The two people in the first poem were :..._

**Unbreak my heart**

I_ was alone._

In the dark

I was alone

until an angel

saved me

from the mist

of my heart.

A dark angel

pulling me in

the life I was

stolen once.

Making my head

spin around

making life something else

for once.

A dark angel

that broke my heart

into pieces of nothing,

into pieces of everything.

Unbreak my heart

let me love again

don't go away without me

please, steal me again.

Unbreak my heart...

Let me be myself,

I just wanna be me.

Let me be

in the mist

I was first.

Without you

I have nothing at all,

I'm nothing without

you...

Without you in life

I'm better in dark,

in the mist of my thoughts,

waiting for death to take me.

Unbreak the breakable

you have done of me.

Unbreak my heart...

for once do something

for me.

Unbreakable heart

I had.

But now, I don't

You broke it once ,

please,

don't break it again.

_A/N- C'mon do I have to say who they are, can't you take a guess? _

_Please RR,_

_Tuxita ;)_


	3. Never knew

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING NEVER DID

A/N:And we have a winner!DingDingDiiiiiinng... :...

**Never knew**

I never spoke to you

about my feelings.

Never knew what you

thought about them

and now I won't.

Once I told

the fairy

my heart

stood for you.

She laughed

of me.

'Did you ever

saw a angel

loving?'

You never knew

I cared so much

never will.

You fell

in the dark

I fell

in despair

as I know

you will never know

my love for you.

And so I write

stupid poems

to keep me save

from tears.

Neither they work

nor do I stop

the misery of my heart.

The fairy says to move,

move along with the wind.

Years passed

and my heart keeps

its loyalty towards you.

And so I dream of you.

My memories keep

my heart broken

with the feeling

of your arms around me

and freshness of your lips

in my face.

Oh, Why?

Why did you

have to leave?

You will never know,

what I wish I never knew!

Loyal I am

to you

even knowing

you didn't know

that you were

the king of my heart.

_My heart is yours_

_forever more._

_

* * *

_

A/N...: And yes, **this-love-is-sirius,** it is Hermione and Sirius _Black_! Thank you for your review, hope you like this one as well.

To all who reviewed Thank so much. Poems are not easy to do they have to come naturally so thank you for waiting.

Love, Tuxita


	4. Gap in me

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!**

**Gap in me**

When the sun

is high

on the sky

I feel you

near my soul

once again.

--

The heat

though too much,

neither I care

nor I hide

I just stare,

--

Sunlight in me,

shinning,

filling the cold gap

you once filled

in my heart.

--

Wish you back

but you don't come

you stay hidden

in the cold

dark burrow

you call

Hell.

--

And as she wrote this in her diary she felt guilty, it was not his fault that she had fallen in love for him. It was not his fault that he was trapped in the veil...

* * *

_A/N:...and now maybe a thought of Sirius? read next chap..please and review._

_Thank you all for reviewing..._

_Adeus, bye_

_Tuxita._


	5. Haunted Man

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING NEVER DID

**Haunted Man **

Haunted I am,

by the ghosts

of my past.

The things I saw

no one can take

them from me.

They haunt my dreams

at night,

they haunt my dreams

at morning.

The death still fresh

in my hands

takes my heart

away from the light.

Takes my live

away from me...

Falling I am,

into the endless

nightfull veil

of Death.

The things I did,

no one can take

them from me.

----

The ghosts from my past

walking beside me,

haunting my choices

haunting my memories,

my visions,

my hope and faith.

I walked into the danger

I only have me to blame

for...for loosing you.

Only the sight

of my goddess

makes me keep Hope...

I still have her face

in my memories,

beautiful and young,

dangerous and powerful...

the perfect match

for a impossible love.

* * *

A/N.. Now a bit of the man behind the veil! A will put another two poems before going on holidays to Algarve.

To all who support me and my fics, for all who read them and the ones who review and give me their opinions THANKS!

Or as I usually say: "Obrigado" (Thank you in Portuguese)

Please Read and Review.

Adeus (Bye)

Tuxita


	6. Deep Inside My Soul

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN A THING. Everything's J.K.Rowlings, my plot only.

**Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. This is the last poem I'm writing under this fic, as you know Deep Inside My Soul is the sequal to My dear First Love and I'm made a decision. I'm ending this part with the same poem I start the second chap when Sirius come back into life, sorta.**

**It will be the end and the beginning of a fase. I will continue to write poems in Deep Inside My Soul as it will be important in the fic. I won't reveal anything more. Thanks everyone and to my regular and non-regular reviewers for their support.**

**Deep Inside My Soul**

Deep inside my soul

lives a secret

that holds my heart.

Deep inside my soul

it grows

and one day it'll run,

run away and get free.

Then, no one will

leave me alone,

my masquerade will be ruined.

Shall I never see

the day my secret

gets away!

I can bear not

the shame...

as my secret is all

I have

keeping my heart

away from the dark

inside my soul.

Deep inside my soul

lives a secret

that no one can hear

that no one can know.

_

* * *

_

_'Sirius, oh my...' Hermione sobbed hugging him tight 'It worked, it worked!'_

_'Yep doll, the king is back and is better than before' he smiled at the girls and suddenly grab them and spined them around 'I'm back, thanks to this two wonderful girls!' he smirk still hugging the girls. Ginny stopped hugging him and left him and Hermione._

_(...cut)_

_But she was happy though, he was there, he was there..._

_Suddenly a smile appeared in her face, a true smile like those she used to have before the war._

* * *

**If you wanna see the full version of the italics go to Deep Inside My Soul, chapt 2.**

**Kisses for everyone,**

**Tuxita**


End file.
